


Reckless

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Episode: e048 The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Shotaro can't sit still when a Dopant is on the loose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



The Dopant was merciless. Already it had left dozens of victims in its wake; men and women and children unable to be roused from their sudden-onset comas.

Ryu Terui was one of them.

Akiko sat beside the bed holding his hand, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking across the office at Shotaro, who was plucking a fedora off the wall. "Are you serious? Ryu got his ass kicked. What chance do you have by yourself?"

"What am I supposed to do, Akiko, just let him attack people?!"

"No, but we should sit down and come up with a plan! Not just–"

"We don't have time! This city is in trouble and it needs me!" He stormed toward the door.

He'd been like this for weeks–ever since Philip had vanished. And Akiko was getting worried. She got to her feet and stormed toward him. "Shotaro, please, stop!"

Shotaro paused with his hand on the doorknob. When he looked over his shoulder at her, his expression was pained.

She grabbed his arm and tugged him over to one of the cushy chairs by the door. "Let's just use our brains for two seconds, okay? Once we have a plan, then you can go save the day."

Finally, Shotaro sighed and nodded. He swept his fedora off his head. "Okay. Let's come up with a plan."


End file.
